Towing an object behind a watercraft has always presented a challenge in attempting to control the towed object. Typically such objects, be they other watercraft of any sort or any other device, present problems of collision with the tow craft, other watercraft, and other objects. Previously proposed solutions to these problems have often been overly complex, heavy, difficult to use, and sometimes difficult to transport, even if properly functional. The present device solves these problems.